Orochimaru's Lost Love
by Auriianna Avalon
Summary: What if there was a reason behind Orochimaru's obsession and the reason was a woman.
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru's Lost Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I do own the computer, written on as well the imagination.

I do want to thank Kaline Reine for her story Chains and Bells and hopes she would continue writing. I do hope you enjoy my story not sure, if I want to make this more than a one shot or not it completely depends on your comments.

Pairings Orochimaru/OC

Rating M for adult situations and language

One Shot

Dream

"Wait where are you going?" He yelled at the woman that was slowly walking away from him as he was trying to run up to catch her to stop her from leaving him. "Please Orochima-sama stop" The female figure, continued to walk a way though as if she never heard him cry out for her the only woman he would ever love. He had done something that not only made her leave but also started his mad obsession to be immortal to be perfect just to win her back. Orochimaru fell to his knees panting no matter how fast he ran he wasn't able to catch up to the golden eyed beauty that constantly haunted his thoughts. "Orochima-sama please com..." As he pleaded begging screaming at the top of his lungs, though he wanted to apologize to her for doing what he had done.

End of Dream

"Orochima-sama please com..." Orochimaru said tossing and turning during his sleep as his arms bandaged and Kabuto came in looking in on Orochimaru as he looked like he was having a nightmare. Kabuto came over and tried to wake up Orochimaru as he shook his shoulder the next thing he knew Orochimaru was sitting up panting the pain from his arms was great but the pain of his heart was even greater. "Orochimaru-sama who is Orochima?" Kabuto was curious he wondered why he would his master would call out for a woman that he had never heard or even read about in any medical files.

"She was some importance to me that is all you need to Kabuto." Orochimaru said sitting there for a little while as he then slowly got up needing to take a shower to cool off. "I see, however I will be attending to other matters if you happen to need something please let me know." Kabuto said as he walked out of the room and he went down the hall though Kimimaro was standing not too far from Orochimaru's room was, as he happened to hear him call out that name. "Go back to your room Kimimaro Lord Orochimaru is alright it's just the pain of his arms." Kabuto pushed his glasses back up on his nose and Kimimaro nodded, turned, and walked to his room to do some other things.

Twenty-Four years earlier

While on a mission in a unknown country and taking a break near a lake that seemed beautiful scenery that made every thing seem so real so perfect almost too perfect. A figure moved with in the moon light though as she wore a kimono and a mask though her black silken hair flowed behind her as she moved with the speed of a shinobi. As Orochimaru saw this person as he then quickly hid himself as well his chakra just in case. However, the figure moved over to the lake and slowly started to disrobe and pulled off her mask. Though he tried to move to get a closer look, he stepped on twig snapping it. 'Shit' he thought as he watched the figure drop the mask and turned towards were he was hiding. Another twigged snapped as the woman with skin just pale as his turned her head as a black wolf came slowly walking up to her and sitting then laying down at her feet.

"Hello there my friend" The woman said with the voice that would make the angels weep sweet tears of sorrow for the earth bound sister. "You know how to keep a secret right." She smiled as more of her kimono slipped off her shoulder and down the middle of her back of what Orochimaru could see was a light blue pattern of scales imprinted on her spine. "Here I brought you something do you mind burying it for me" She asked the wolf perked up its ears and wagged its tail it knew what she meant as she held out an egg and a baby snake barely born. "It died this morning please put it with the others." The wolf sat up then lightly taking it from her hands to bury it in the small graveyard of other dead snakes.

"My how noble of you." Orochimaru said finally coming out of his hiding place and moving in close enough to catch her off guard but she already had slipped into the water when she heard him speak. "How dare you watch me you pervert." She said as she swam away from the shore of the lake keeping her shoulders just above the surface of the water. "Forgive me I never seen any one with such beauty before. Though geisha's have tried but compared to you they are just women with make up you are a goddess sent to earth." He said as he smiled and looked around and picked up her kimono's and closed his eyes by pulling his head band down to ensure that he didn't see what she didn't want him to see. Orochima waited before swimming to the edge as she got and dresses as she fixes her kimono.

"You may open your eyes now." Ororchima said with a slight hiss on the 's' as she turned to face him and pushed his head band back to his forehead as she slightly blushed amazed that he almost looked like her twin. "I'm Orochima," She said smiling as the moonlight made her pale skin glow with an earthly aura. "Orochimaru" He said softly as the black wolf returned drinking some of the lake water. "Beautiful night is it not Orochimaru-sama" Orochima said smiling as she moved over to a log near the lake and sat down as she held her mask. "No I would say its breath taking." He said as he sat down beside her though he should be heading back though the talk that he and this goddess had was something special.

It was time for to leave as it was nearly dawn itself as he had asked her to stay she said she couldn't and turned to leave but not with out kissing his cheek before putting on her mask and disappearing into the forest. He wanted to go after her but he knew he had other things to do and she did promise to return the next night so they could talk more. For nearly a month Orochimaru went and did his mission as at night he visited his goddess the perfect woman he had ever meet. However, the night before her father had walked into her room and waited as he forbid her to go back to the lake that she had been sneaking out too since she was sixteen. She pleaded with him but his mind was made up he had already lost his wife and would do every thing to protect his daughter. So that night she made up her mind as she snuck out one last time to see him as he could not think of anything but her after his missions. That night they meet up again as she handed him an earring and necklace set as she took one of the earrings out of his ear and replaced it with that of snake one.

"Orochimaru if we are ever parted know that I love you" Orochima said softly putting on the snake necklace and other earring as she then kissed him that night her heart was broken though she couldn't see the man she fallen in love with nor will he see his goddess ever again. Though he did not know that as that night they made love until it was nearly dawn as he did something that would make him known for his work he marked her with his curse mark that intended for interrogation though during the heat of the moment he harmed the one woman he loved. He had went to sleep after she closed her eyes just for a moment as she bathed and ran back to the village where she lived crying not for the bite mark but for the broken heart, she had for leaving him. He waited a few more weeks as his mission came to a close so did his search for his goddess.

"So what's eating you Orochimaru" Both Jiraiya and Tsunade wondered looking at their friend and team mate as they were in front of the Third Hokage and their Sensei. "Orochimaru you haven't acted yourself since the mission care to elaborate?" Third Hokage said looking at Orochimaru as he let out a sigh while Jiraiya chimed in. "I think the only thing Orochimaru lost was his virginity." Jiraiya said laughing that made Orochimaru eyebrow twitch as he was about to hurt Jiraiya. "Stay out of this you pervert." Orochimaru spat back as Jiraiya took offence to that one word. "Maybe I should find that geisha that you were seeing and do some research of my own." That was the last straw from Jiraiya as it took Tsunade and few other shinobi to keep Orochimaru from killing Jiraiya. "Touch one inch of her I will rip out your heart." Orochimaru said before moving out of their grasp and storming out of the Hokage's tower and down the road of darkness to fulfill the dark desire of being perfect like Orochima.

Back to the present time

Orochimaru sat down on his throne as Kabuto tended to his bandages after having to switch to a different body though he will wait before possessing Sasuke. However, even now the thoughts the scent of the woman he still loved lingers deep with in his memories. "I will be perfect." He said smirking behind the bandages that covered most of his face but his right eye as it was the same ear that the earring she had given him nearly twenty - five years ago. "Sasuke I have a mission for you and the key lies in Konoha do you think you can face your friends to complete this task?" Orochimaru said as Sasuke came kneeling before him. "Yes" was all that Sasuke had said before disappearing and heading to his room to pack for the trip to Konoha...

The End ... or not its up to you if you want to find out what Orochimaru has in store for Sasuke and the Leaf Ninjas

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Orochimaru's Lost Love**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the computer that this story is writen on and my own imagination. I want to thank the author of Chains and Bells for her story that inspired me to start my own Orochimaru story.

Please Read and Review. A/N I thought I had the first chapter on my computer though it seems to be on my external hard drive and misplaced the power cord lol. Well here is your long over due chapter for Orochimaru's Lost Love.

Summary: Orochimaru started to have dreams about the young woman he met over twenty-five years ago. As it had been two years since he cursed Sasuke and killed the Third Hokage his sensei. The dreams have become more and more frequent in when he sleeps. As there is a young woman whom his dark desired to perfect waits for him in her room for his return to her land. Orochima still waits weeping for her lover and soul mate, as Orochimaru plans to send Sasuke back to Konoha to find the key that is required to find the young woman that started this twisted desire.

Chapter 2: The return of Uchiha Sasuke and Surprise Heir of the Sound is located!

Hidden Village of the Leaves

"Here you go Miyo," An elderly woman said softly though she carried a bowl with an egg in milk, with some blood droplet on top of the yellow yolk of the freshly cracked chicken egg. Her hands slightly shook when she carried the small bowl. She knelt slowly setting the bowl of the special meal for her pet snake that slithered out of a pocket of her clothing and slowly slid around the bowl a few times until she wrapped around the bowl and the meal was in the middle. As Miyo was beginning to shed her skin though having a hard, time doing so as she was old. Like her owner soon death will be coming for them one day as it was then when Michi realized that she had to return to the village of her birth to be laid to rest.

Hidden Village of Sound

Orochimaru had summoned Sasuke back to his throne room where he sat looking at the Uchiha he manage to get under his control though for how long was yet to be seen. Sasuke knelt there receiving his orders to return to Kohona to find a key that is requried for a mission that Lord Orochimaru was sending him on. As Sasuke left, he wondered what could be so important that he had to return to Kohona to fine. This was very perplexing though if he had to he would fight is way through the village to find it. Sasuke made his way to his room making up a list of what he would need for the so-called mission though how long he would be gone was not up to him more up to what he was looking for. Though the clue that he was given was quite perplexing for the most part. 'Look for those who bare snakes on their persons.' Orochimaru's only clue as Sasuke moved out the door to return to his chambers.

Sasuke made quick work of packing the essentials that he thought would be important as he made sure he had enough of everything just incase he did have to fight if not he would be even more prepared to betray them again. Kabuto walked in carrying some items along with a few scrolls his own pack and laid it on Sasuke's bed. "Orochimaru's orders are for me to come along with you." Kabuto said packing his own things though Sasuke was getting a little annoyed of followed around by Orochimaru's personal medic though he shrugged it off for now. "If you get in my way I won't hesitate in taking your life." Sasuke said with cold raw emotion as he finished packing. He then headed towards his private bath and began striping off his clothing and slamming the door behind him as he locked it. Though he needed to think and taking, a shower in the Sound Village was about the closest thing to getting any real privacy.

The warm water trickled down his well-toned and tanned body as since he had been in the sound village. Sasuke thought of how his former sensei and team mates would react when they come face to face a much older Sasuke and how well he had improved in his training since the chuunin exams over two years ago. He only smirked as he washed his body and hair though he wanted to look like he was all right when he returns to Kohona and his former teammates and sensei. Kabuto pushed up his glasses and let out a sigh, as he watch the Uchiha walk off not sure if he was in a bad mood or not though Kabuto didn't dare to cross him hearing what the Uchiha clan could do was quite interesting to him.

Back in Hidden Village of the Leaves

Michi was in the kitchen of the small home she was able to buy when she arrived with a small bundle in her arms over twenty-five years ago as Anko walks in carrying some bags as she had been shopping for her mother as she came and kissed her cheek. "Hey Mom" Anko said setting the bags on the table and started putting the food away. Though Michi was proud how Anko grew up though there was a time, when she was missing, confused from the curse mark placed on her when she was young. "Anko….." Michi said with a slight pause as she looked over at Miyo and let out a slight sigh. "Is there a way you could make an appointment with the Lady Tsunade for me?" She said as she braced the counter of the sink as she started coughing hard.

The sound of her mothers pause and sigh along with the glance at the snake that was with her always and the question and now the coughing she never heard such a horrid sound unless in battle when some one side was pierced with a kunai. "Mom" Anko said helping her mother to sit down as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water as a black snake slid over to Anko wrapping around her arm and neck resting there. Anko did not mind as she was using her sensei's snake based attacks in jutsu but the fact that the black snake bore the same name as her was slightly creepy. Michi's coughing did not let up as she sat on the couch waiting for Anko to bring her some water.

Anko petted Anko on the head lightly as the snake tended to rest its head between her breasts while sleeping. Anko moved over to her mother with the glass as Michi grasped and slowly drank the cooling water though when she was done Anko noticed the blood on her mothers hand and on the glass it self. Anko sat beside Michi after putting the cup in the sink and putting away the food and other personal items. "Yea I will go talk to her first thing tomorrow morning." Anko said slightly worried as she helped her mother to bed and wondered what that was going on. The next day first thing before she went doing her normal routines she stopped by the Hokage's office as she went to speak to Lady Tsunade as they talked for about an hour Tsunade said that she could see Michi in a week from tomorrow. Anko bowed out of the Hokage's office as Sakura was going in to do her work. Anko went to her mothers' home and reported the appointment with the Hokage was in a week. Michi smiled softly as she went about cleaning the house carrying both Miyo and Anko on her person.

One Week Later

Two AMBU reported that Sasuke was walking towards the village with a young man as she ordered them not to attack, but summon Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto to her office. At the same time that Sasuke and Kabuto making their way into Konoha Anko was helping her mother to go to Lady Tsunade's office though this would be quite difficult to deal with. Since Anko had made the request of Michi audience with Tsunade over a week ago. Tsunade nursed a bottle of sake quickly before taking a breath her assistant Shizune and Tonton let out a sigh knowing this was the worst day she had since she ran into Orochimaru a while back.

Anko helped her ailing mother to the Hokage's Tower where the meeting would be as she saw Sasuke and one of Orochimaru's lackeys with him. As both Sasuke and Kabuto came to a stop with Anko and Michi as she was petting a snake that was resting on her shoulder and head perked up to smell the air of two new bodies entering the village of the leaves. The words that Orochimaru had said replayed them selves with in Sasuke's mind like a broken record. 'Look for those who bare snakes on their persons.' As Sasuke glance at Kabuto as they, disappeared, and appeared in front of Anko and Michi. "Where are you going?" Sasuke said directly to Michi as she only smiled patting his face and pulling back his collar and frowned. "I guess he wants to know finally." Michi replied as there was small hiss from her snake and Anko's snake. "We can't keep the Hokage waiting Anko." She said looking at the daughter; she had risen over the past twenty-five years.

Anko just nodded though that shocked Sasuke what Michi did and said as she made her way into the tower followed by Anko and the two young men that appeared in front of her. As they entered the room Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi came in a few minutes later as they all stood there with Michi sitting in front of Lady Tsunade and both Naruto and Sakura as well Kakashi was surprised to see Sasuke and was pissed off in seeing Kabuto there. "Ok first off I have to d…." Tsunade said as Michi cut her off. "I want to return to Naga country." Michi said bluntly, as she sat there though no one knew where Naga country was let alone knew that was a member of their country living there.

"Mom, what do you mean?" Anko said looking at Michi not under standing her though she was from Konoha as Michi turned and smiled at Anko who was kneeling now. "You mother would be please to see you again after all these years." Michi said as Anko tried to grasp what Michi her mother was telling her though for all of her life she thought and believed that Michi was her mother. "I see so Orochimaru was right about the woman carrying snakes with her." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses and looking at the group in the room. Tsunade let out a sigh as she figured they would need two more people on this mission not sure whom to send.

Well there was no getting around that Sasuke and Kabuto was going to follow Michi, Anko was going to go with her due to her current health situation. If Sasuke went Sakura and Naruto would surely go due to they where a team before the chuunin exam as Tsunade tapped her pen on her desk thinking. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and wondered why Orochimaru had an intrest in Anko's mother. "Shizune go find Jiraiya and Neji Hyuuga and have they come here immediantly." Tsunade said as she leaned back slightly as she crossed her arms though if the Akatsuki hears of Naruto being outside of the village they might need his help and with Neji's byakugan would be a great help as well.

"Hey why in hells name is Neji and pervy sage going too?" Naruto yelled shaking a finger at Tsunade as her eyebrow twitched. "Because who in the hell knows where you have to go to get to Naga country besides better be safe than sorry if you remember what happened to Gaara and the Akatsuki may be still trying to find away to trap you." Tsunade yelled back as Naruto had the dumb look on his face as always as Sakura sighed. "Ah Tsunade you look lovely as ever." Jiraiya said walking in and Neji following shortly after Jiraiya as he quickly looked around the room. "Shut up you Jiraiya you're going to pay for all those times you peeped into the ladies bath house over the past week by going on this mission too." Tsunade said coughing as she sat back down to clear her throat as Jiraiya stood there thinking as both realized what was going on.

"No way…." Both said at the same time as they had surprised look on their faces as they looked over at Anko and began to count back the months. As they concluded that timing of the mission ending and the arrival of Michi and the baby Anko wrapped up in her arms was exactly nine months from the day they began to live in Konoha. "Do not tell me that…." Tsunade began to say as she slowly sat down in her chair as Jiraiya chimmed in completing the statement. "That Anko is Orochimaru's kid no wonder he tried to kill me that day we returned after that mission."

Jiraiya commented though as Shizune pulled a map of the countries as both Jiraiya looked it over as it still had their mission marks in their senseis' handwriting. "Look our mission was here and Orochimaru said he waited a month about this lake right?" Jiraiya said as he looked at Tsunade as she thought back to the night before. "Yea he said it was quite breathtaking though the night that he came back with a different earring he looked kind of distraught about something and yet he never said a thing, but commenting on becoming perfect." She commented as she looked at her former teammate and fellow Sanin.

"So where they would have to go is any of this direction?" Tsunade said thinking she chose right when picking Jiraiya to go on this mission as well. Michi got up, walked to the map, and looked at it with Jiraiya and Tsunade. "The Village is about ten minutes on foot from the lake the princess would sneak out every night until the next day her father posted fifty guards to keep her in the village. Though the damage had been done she remained crying day and night for nine months as it was driving the servents mad though I heard she has never shead a tear since the birth of her child." Michi said her arms at her side as she had lost her own child just days before Orochima gave birth.

"Then its settled those in this room you will be setting out for the Naga country in two hours go prepair gather what you need and meet at the gates at sundown. "I guess that's our cue" Kakashi said closing his latest book that he was reading the entire time as he walked out the door with quite stunned Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke and Kabuto headed out and waited just outside the gates in the forest talking though now that the mentioning of Anko to be Orochimaru's own daughter was almost something that could be forseen.

Orochimaru: "... No comment"

Me: Of course, no comment what you can say you did not even know.

Orochimaru: I really dislike you at this point

Me: So what at least I got Itachi on my side ^_^

Itachi: Leave me out of this.

Me: Well look for the Next Chapter of Orochimaru's Lost Love in the coming New Year so Happy Holidays and Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Orochimaru's Lost Love**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the computer that this story written on my own imagination. I want to thank the author of Chains and Bells for her story that inspired me to start my own Orochimaru story.

Please Read and Review.

A/N I thought I had the first chapter on my computer though it seems to be on my external hard drive and misplaced the power cord lol. Well here is your long over due chapter for Orochimaru's Lost Love.

Summary: Sasuke and Kabuto arrived at Konoha as they saw Anko-san and her mother heading towards the Hokage's office. Sasuke knew that Anko's mother was the key that they where searching for. After a few hours of them deliberating Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama both came to the realization that Anko was Orochimaru's daughter. They left the Hokage's office in preparation for the trip to Naga Country.

A/N: Sorry for the wait though enjoy chapter 3

Chapter 3: Michi's Choice...

Village of the Hidden Leaves

Anko made quick work of selling of her mothers assets. Michi waited for Anko to finish packing for the trip. Michi and Anko took some items that where a few mementoes, clothing, food, and personal items for the trip. Anko visited Tsunade and received the value of the sold home and other items. However, Tsunade would have gladly given the house to Anko but she already had a home near the forest of death. The team assigned to escort Michi back to the Naga Village waited at the gate for her and Anko to arrive so they can insure Michi would be able to make it.

No matter what they did, Sasuke and Kabuto where also going as ordered by Orochimaru and now with the Heir of the Sound been found living in Konoha even was her own fathers' student. After another hour, it was time to leave to head to the Naga Country as Anko and Michi finally arrived at the gate. Kakashi and Jiraiya took Anko's and Michi's packs carrying them as Sakura and Neji where assigned to walk with Michi incase she had another attack with her breathing. Five hours had past as they had gotten a decent journey in as they stopped to rest for the night.

Sakura sat beside Michi as Neji was concentrating on Michi as well with his byakugan as he noticed small amounts of blood in her left lung from after having a coughing fit a few moments ago. "Sakura her left lung has a small bleed it must have happened when she was coughing a few minutes ago." Neji said while Sakura nodded and began to repair the small bleed for now. Knowing it was a temporal fix until they reached the Naga Village. Sasuke and Naruto along with Kakashi and Kabuto gathered firewood for fire and rest of the night to keep Michi warm as Anko kept watch until they returned. Jiraiya brought Michi a coup of water after Sakura was finished mending the small bleed.

"Here drink this." He said handing Michi the cup as Sakura gave Michi some herbs for her coughing. "Thank you" Michi said weakly to both of them as Anko began to get dinner ready as others returned with the firewood. They had enough to keep the camp warm until dawn and maybe enough for breakfast as well.

Anko looked up from what she was doing and watched her mother in silence. _How could this be true? I know that Michi is my mother she raised me. It must be a lie I am not his daughter I will never accept that._ Anko thought to herself as she watched Sakura and Neji both chuunin of the Village of the hidden Leaves. Anko looked back at the fire as she poked the burning embers while she began to heat up some water for some ramen that was pre packaged. Many things where going through her mind and then the reality came crashing down in front of her. She related to one of the Sannin not only that but her own father marked her with the curse mark.

"Anko" Michi moved as quick as she could pulling Anko's arm back as it almost causing Anko to snap out of her train of thought and back to reality as she ran her fingers over the curse mark. "Is it bothering you Anko?" Michi had asked as the other just stared at the two watching how Michi treated Anko as if she was of royal blood. "Do not scare me like that mother, I could have hurt you." Anko replied ignoring her mothers' other question all together. "I was not trying to scare you though we might need to stay in Suna tomorrow night." Michi said letting out a sigh knowing her daughter was not going to answer her now.

"Why Suna, I just wondering why not take the route that the Hokage took?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his usual book to read the newest installment of Come Come Paradise. "Its simple when I first came to Konoha it was through the land of sand not the route that your Hokage took when she was twenty or so years younger. Though it would be nice to see the princess once again I say if there where a beauty contest Orochima would win." Michi looked at Kakashi and grinned though the others where thinking that she had gone mad. However, every one shuddered at the though someone looking like Orochimaru being prettier than Tsunade was beyond them.

"I am going to take first watch." Anko said as she fixed her dinner and sat alone Kabuto watching the princess of the Sound carefully. As he smirked and fixed his dinner next then Sakura and Neji, followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya, Michi fixed hers as she then watched both Sasuke and Naruto glare at each other while they then fixed theirs. "Looks like those two had a lot of practice doing that." Michi commented laughing with a few coughs in between though it was not one of her spells due to she was eating at the time.

Anko finished her dinner and disposed of her container as she then went to wash up before heading to her post for the night. They where camped near a creek with in the lands of Fire. Nonetheless, the dangers still lurked in the night even with the land of fire as Anko stripped down to her underwear as she bathed in the creek. Kabuto finished his dinner next and went to join Anko to keep watch as to keep the so-called truce until they need to know what Orochimaru-sama needed. "So Anko I guess that makes you the heir of two villages." Kabuto said as he had pulled off his glasses to clean them though it is not the thing to do while walking up on Orochimaru's daughter.

The sound of two kunai hitting the tree that Kabuto was standing beside as he put on his glasses and grabbed the two kunai and began to take them back to Anko. "Now now princess that was not very nice." He said smirking as he was handing her the two kunai she threw at his head when he came up. Anko took them from Kabuto as she began to get dressed as she fixed her skirt and watched this punk. "I am no princess and I am not and I repeat I AM NOT OROCHIMARU'S DAUGHTER." Anko nearly screamed that last part at him before disappearing into the trees.

Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose while he watched Anko leave and he disappeared shortly after her. Kabuto needed to talk to her though she was once Orochimaru's student he had to say something to her. "We... well Sasuke and me are looking for something that Orochimaru wants. Either you corporate or Orochimaru finds out that he as an heir." Kabuto said moving in front of Anko causing her to stop for a moment.

Anko came to a sudden stop as she looked at him she knew that either choice was not for the best but the first was better than the later. "Fine we will help you so what does Orochimaru want?" Anko asked crossing her arms as she began her shift as the first watch. This was getting interesting and what harm could come from the mad ramblings of a mad shinobi formerly of the village hidden in the leaves.

"I believe he wants this woman whom is referred by as Orochima though only two people who know about her are Lord Orochimaru and your mother Michi." Kabuto said fixing his glasses as he smiled as he moved closer to Anko. "To think you attacked your own father is a shame really thought the past is the past now you have to worry about if Michi can make it to the village of the hidden snake before she dies." With that, Kabuto kissed Anko and disappeared into the trees before Anko could comprehend what just happened.

Back at Camp

Kabuto comes back as he sees Michi looking over a map and slowly changing the route from its former route to the new one that had planned by Michi herself, as she could not sleep at the time. "We head towards Suna at sunrise Kabuto." Michi said as she had gotten to know their names as she finished the map only to Suna but nowhere else though Kabuto would have hoped she did so he could return to Lord Orochimaru's side.

"Why at sunrise Miss Michi?" Kabuto asked her softly as to keep his voice down while sitting besides her listening. "That is because by the time we reach Suna it would be midday and very hot as the dust storms are the most active during the midday and early afternoon. As the evenings are too cold to leave the desert so we will have to spend the night under the Kazekage's protection." She said softly as she looked down not sure how the new Kazekage would act. "Good Night Kabuto." Michi said as she began to bed down as she slowly went to sleep on the first night of their trip.

The night passed quite peacefully as Naruto was the last one to take watch in the early morning just a few hours before dawn. He sat there covered in his blanket shivering and wiping his running nose cursing that he would have the last shift of the night. As the started to raise in the sky so did the rest of the group while Sakura and Neji took at Michi. Anko began to cook breakfast as the rest of the group started to rise as Kakashi went out on his own for personal reasons.

Sasuke sat up looking at Naruto whom now is just inches from his face as the same when that accident had happened just before they where put on the same team with Sakura Haruno. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked in his monotone as he glared back as Kakashi came back from what ever he was doing and walked past the two former students of his as he headed toward the campfire. He was going to get some coffee as he stepped back as Anko swatted at him when the coffee not done yet. Kakashi accidentally bumped into Naruto and once again, both of them kissed that the entire classroom knew about.

"Oh sorry Naruto I didn't see you there." Kakashi said turning around to see both his students lip locked. Both Neji and Michi were holding onto Sakura; as she was going haywire about the second kiss that Naruto now stolen from her Sasuke. Both boys moved from each other and began to brushing their mouths with soap. Anko started to laugh at the two so-called lovebirds though if Hinata caught word of the second kiss both Naruto and Sasuke shared she might do something rash.

Neji was just as shocked as Jiraiya and Kabuto though they all heard of this once before and then there was Michi, as she sat there not in shock but bewilderment of what just transpired before she started to laugh. Both Naruto and Sasuke glared at the woman they where traveling with to the Naga Village. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked when he watched her laughing at them.

"It is that you two are so concentrated on each other that you don't pay attention to your surroundings that's why you keep ending up looking like gay lovers." Michi said laughing still as the rest of the group shook their heads know that Michi was right as she sat there teasing the two young men. Time passed Anko finished breakfast as she then passed around the bowls both Naruto and Sasuke sat away from each other glaring while shoving their food into their mouths and trying not to choke.

Once every one finished eating, the campfire doused with water and their things put away the group headed towards Suna with both Naruto and Sasuke heading the way. Naruto and Sasuke stayed a few feet away from each other as they began to talk while moving. The others followed along behind them with Jiraiya carrying Michi on his back to ensure they get to Suna before it got to hot. If Michi were correct, they would reach the Naga Village by late morning or early afternoon if all goes to plan.

Please Read and Review thank you

Me: Yay finally heading to Suna hehe

Naruto/Susuke: WTF was up with that kiss

Me: Oh, come on you two you know that was going to happen eventually

Sakura: Aurora why did you have them kiss again O.O

Me: I had to do something I mean they would have sat there and missed breakfast

Neji: I did not need to see that at all

Anko: HAHAHA

Kakashi and the rest of the group: ...

Me: Next time they meet Gaara Ja Ne


End file.
